


my power is unearthly and relentless

by wrotemyowndeliverance



Category: The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Group chat, Modern AU, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrotemyowndeliverance/pseuds/wrotemyowndeliverance
Summary: me: finish and publish that serious boris POV you were writingdarkside me: write groupchat fic for a pulitzer winning novelme: whydarkside me: cuz you can
Kudos: 15





	my power is unearthly and relentless

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd bc I don't even want to read this why would I make someone else

_**theodore.decker** has been added to a group by **borispavfuckoffsky**_

**theodore**.**decker**: boris, what the motherfuck

**borispavfuckoffsky**: ☺️

**kotlee**.**kayku**: babes wtf is he doing here

**pip.pip.hooray**: oh hello theo 👋 

**theodore.decker**: hi pippa

**borispavfuckoffsky**: yung luv 🥺

**theodore.decker**: literally shut up boris

**borispavfuckoffsky**: cum 2 vgs nd make me

**theodore.decker**: maybe I fucking will 

**borispavfuckoffsky**: on jah?

**andyotaku999**: theo, I joined this group in the condition it was a drama free zone and I would expect you of all people to respect that

**theodore.decker**: this isn't drama this is headassery

**borispavfuckoffsky**: th only head in ass here is urz

**theodore.decker**: and what about it

**kotlee**.**kayku**: dont you Ariana quote at him, rat

**theodore**.**decker**: this is an AB conversation so please C yourself out 

**kotlee**.**kayku**: this is a groupchat idiot

**borispavfuckoffsky**: ladiez pls 

**andyotaku999**: oh miku we're really in it now 

**pip.pip.hooray**: @theodore.decker sorry this is late how are you?? I heard you're staying with hobie now   
**pip.pip.hooray**: god I wish that was me

**theodore.decker**: I'm fine thank you for asking. Hobie is doing well too. He misses you dearly. 

**pip.pip.hooray**: tell him I'm sending u guys all my love ☺️

**theodore.decker**: I will ☺️

**andyotaku999**: cue nosebleed

**theodore.decker**: andy I will eat your fuck 

**andyotaku999**: I will FUCK UP your ASS

**borispavfuckoffsky**: is sugar gay, no?

**kotlee.kayku**: this is why men die first 

_**pip.pip.hooray** liked a message!_


End file.
